Text analytics is a holistic approach that converts data into insights and the insights into business outcome. The text analytics market size is estimated to grow in the next few years. Automated analysis of large volume of text data can be performed in many ways. For example, traditional comment survey analysis is done by an expert reviewing the text and identifying major topics. Automated discovery of meaning in vast amounts of text data through characterizing one or more aspects of the text is considered difficult.